Getting Clean
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: Mature readers only! Daryl goes to wash up one day after a hunt, who knew it would change his life. One shot! Daryl and Eva
1. Chapter 1

(A/N- I do not own any characters from the walking dead! darn…. So for those of you who read my stories this is just a random one shot because I have writers block… enjoy and let me know what you think!)

He sat in the brush waiting for the right moment to let the arrow fly. This was his favorite thing to do. He listened to all the animals that were full of life walking around him not even knowing that he was there and ready to end their life. He felt so powerful when he was hunting. He loved the smell of the forest, the feel of the dirt beneath his feet, the wind as it blew across his skin and away from the extra sensitive nose of his prey. He had been hunting this buck for four days now and had gotten it close enough to camp that he would be able to carry it back by himself with no problem. The buck finally moved into just the right spot and Daryl took a calm breath and then let the arrow fly. It hit the buck right between the shoulders, right into its heart and it fell to the ground in shock. Before it could get up he let a few more sink into the animals flesh until it stopped moving. He then gutted and cleaned the buck as best as he could, burying the left overs so that any geek wouldn't smell them. With his kill as ready as he could get it he walked back to camp.

At first it was hard to carry a large catch back to camp, but he quickly built up his muscles and now it was almost easy. When he walked into camp he watched as everyone's faces lit up. It had been a while since they had anything other than squirrel. He was actually quite happy that he was going to be eating something that tasted better then the crap they had been eating the past few days. He dropped the dear at Rick and Shane's feet before he walked to go get cleaned up.

He had shown them what to do and now trusted them to do it right while he was away. He walked to his tent and started pulling out cleaner things to put on. They had only been on the farm for a little while and he really didn't like taking a shower in the house, so he found a stream not too far away that he cleaned up in when it was warmer out. As he left the camp and walked into the forest he thought about the time that they had been there. They had already found Sophia's body in the barn and things were almost starting to wind down giving him time to go out hunting. He didn't really like taking all the food from Hershel and his family.

When he got to the stream he looked around and when he was sure that there was nothing there he took off his shirt and his boots. He laid out his shirt and then put his cross bow on top of it. He laid back holding himself up with his arms. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun warm his skin. He moved so that his arms were behind his head for a pillow as he dangled his feet in the water. When he was like this, he almost felt as if the world was back to normal and he was out on a hunting trip while his brother was at home getting over a bad hangover and waking up next to a girl that he had gotten drunk enough to get her to come home with him. He sighed as he thought about his brother and moved to sit up as he undid his belt and slid his pants off. He had stopped wearing boxers long ago; they were just too much of a hassle to keep up with. He had one or two pairs that he occasionally wore, but he had gotten use to not wearing any.

After he had taken everything off, he slid into the cool water. It was a shock at first but with the warm sun, it was easy to get use too. Plus he'd deal with the cool water and the sounds of nature over the warm well water at Hershel's any day. There was nothing like being somewhere like this and being able to think without hearing people talking all day. He preferred the silence anyway. He let his head lean back again one of the smoother rocks and closed his eyes again, just for a moment, before he started scrubbing some of the dirt off. He started with dunking his head under water and scrubbing his hair a few times first before he washed his face. He didn't really mind being dirty sometimes, and he would never admit it out loud, but he actually liked being clean more then being dirty. There was only so much a man could take before he actually wanted to be clean. And now with the fewer chances to stay clean, he actually enjoyed being clean.

After he got all the dirt out that he thought was possible, he looked up as some birds flew overhead. Then he listened closer and heard the rustling of leaves and branches breaking coming closer to him. He leaned out and grabbed his cross bow as a shadow of a person came through the shade of the trees. He squinted and could tell that it wasn't a walker, but he knew at this point you couldn't really trust people either. He sat as still as he could as a woman slowly appeared. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in loose curls down past her shoulders. Her beige shorts couldn't have been any shorter and they were covered in grass stains and dirt and showed what looked to be the end of a tattoo. He figured it was some kind of bird because the tattoo looked like gold orange and black feathers that were very elegant. Her long tan leg ended in dark brown, mud covered hiking boots that had a knife handle sticking out of the top of her right boot. She had another knife strapped around her right thigh and a machete hanging off of a wide brown belt that held her shorts up. Her white tang top was more grey now then anything and stains on it as well. But it clung to her body and showed off her ample curves, and noticing this, Daryl had to shift again to try and keep his cool. She had a back pack on, but other than it being black and looking very heavy, Daryl couldn't see anything about it. She held a pistol on the opposite side of her belt that her machete hung from. He bet that she hardly used it, if she was smart anyway. Around her right wrist, she had multiple hair ties and on her left wrist she had a chain bracelet that had some kind of charm hanging off of it. Around her neck she had a necklace made out of leather with a pink crystal hanging off of it. He watched as she passed a few more trees moving like a deer. Every step was careful and she was trying to be quiet, but that back pack was weighing her down. She was so graceful he just sat there and watched until she was only a few feet in front of the water.

Daryl smirked and cleared his throat with his cross bow still aimed at her. She jumped looking up at him with green eyes that reminded him of a deer in the headlights. He saw her arm twitch for the gun and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were ya."

"What would your first reaction be to someone pointing a weapon at you?" she said smirking at him.

"I woulda seen a guy befo he saw me," Daryl said lowering his weapon but not putting it down. She seemed to relax, than noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. He watched as a little color went to her cheeks. "I ain't gonna hurt ya darlin," he said, "as long as ya don't move for yer weapons."

"Thought never crossed my mind," she said putting a hand on her hip, "I was actually just looking for somewhere to wash up… darlin," she said mocking his accent. He rolled his eyes at her and put his bow down in reach just in case as he sunk down lower into the water. "Mind if I join you?" she asked putting her pack down. Daryl just grunted. She smiled and started unstrapping her weapons and undoing her boots. She laid them down in nice piles before she took off her clothes. Daryl had to admit to himself that watching her take everything off the way she did was hotter then any porn he had ever seen. He tried to readjust himself before she noticed that he was enjoying this. She looked up at him and smiled as she shimmied out of her shorts and slid off her top leaving her in a skin toned bra and a white thong. He groaned in his head as she moved to the water and tied her hair up before sliding in gracefully across from him. He nodded at her and looked at her weapons that were in reach if she needed them. "Don't trust me?" he asked smirking.

"No more than you trust me," she countered scrubbing with a wash cloth she had pulled out of her shorts. He could now see the beautifully designed phoenix that went started in the middle of her side and its tail ended around her leg. She smiled at him as she caught him looking. "Like what you see?" she said quietly. He just grunted and turned to look at a rabbit that had hopped out from the bush. "It's been a while," she said to him.

"Fer what?" he said looking back as she swam closer to him.

"Since I've felt clean. Don't get me wrong, I love being dirty," she said with a tempting smirk, "But I like washing everything off."

"Hmph," was all he said as she sat down on a rock next to him with her beasts just above the water. She slipped off her bra and it was everything that Daryl had not to stare at her. She washed it out and laid it out in the sun. It wasn't like she was bad to look at; she definitely had a bigger chest then any of the other women at camp. "Well aren't you just a gentleman," she giggled. He rolled his eyes as the water splashed against him and he figured she was taking off whatever she had on left. That is until he felt her leg sliding over his. "What are ya doin'!" he said sitting up straight which wasn't the smartest choice since he was still hard over watching her earlier.

"Would you relax? I know you find me attractive. It's been a while," she whispered into his ear, "Besides," she added circling her hips against his, "I think you want it too."

"Why?"

"Why not? You're a good looking strong man who is still alive and isn't trying to eat me."

"Darlin I would love ta eat ya," he said digging his fingers into her hips and pulling her hard against his erection. She gasped and bit into his neck. "And to think I thought you were a gentleman," she giggled against his neck.

"I can tell ya one thing, I ain't no gentleman," he said standing up and turning so that she was laying on the grass and he was on top of her. He crashed his lips onto hers and used one hand to grab her left breast. She gasped as he pinched an already hard nipple and he took that chance to shove his tongue into her mouth. She moaned sucking on his tongue. He pulled away for air as he kissed down her neck biting hard every now and then leaving bright red bite marks. But each time he bit her she would shutter under him and he knew she liked it. He continued down her until he reached her hip. He bit hard there and her hips thrust up in the air. He bit into her thigh before snaking one hand under her making sure that she was open to him and exposed completely for him to do whatever he wanted to her. She moaned as he kissed where he had bit before and with his one hand he reached to rub her clit. She jerked her hips and he used his other hand to hold her down. She bit her hand to hold back a moan as he put one finger inside her. She was tight and wet and he felt himself get painfully hard, but he wanted to drag this out. She was right, it had been a while since he had any company other than his hand.

His tongue licked once from her pussy up to her clit in one smooth motion as she writhed beneath him. He did this a few more times before her hand came down to tangle into his hair. He smirked into her and added another finger as he licked her clit faster. The feeling of his stubble on his chin, plus his fingers and tongue was bringing her close faster then she wanted it to. Then he surprised her. He grabbed both of her ankles and lifted them high into the air almost to her head which only opened her up more as his tongue continued to bring her closer and closer. "Cum for me darling," he said before his tongue thrust into her once more and he felt her tighten around his tongue. She came hard and he lapped it all up before letting her feet down and moving up her body to suck on her taunt nipples making her moan and hold him to her tighter. He smirked and she pulled him up to her lips.

The kiss was hard and probably bruised her lips, but as he stuck his tongue into her mouth she only got turned on more and she flipped them over so that she was on top. He watched her closely as she ran her nails down his chest and moved down until she was staring at his erection with wide eyes. She wanted him inside her so much, but she also wanted to taste him like he had tasted her. She smirked at him with those teasing eyes before she gripped him at the base firmly. She smiled as she ran her tongue from her hand up to the tip and traced small circles around the top making his legs pull up on either side of her head as he watched her. And slowly, she took him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat and she moaned. He almost lost it then, but he looked up knowing that if he watched her sucking him off he wouldn't hold off. She ran her tongue over his shaft in between taking him into her mouth and every now and then she would suck his balls into her mouth. He was groaning as he fisted one hand into her hair to make her suck on his cock faster. He yanked her hair back so that she released his dick and they were looking at each other. She used her hand to pump his cock a few times before he grabbed her hand. "I'll cum now if ya don't stop," he said almost panting. She lowered her head with a smirk and quickly took him all the way into her mouth. He groaned loudly cursing," I'll cum in yer mouth." She moaned and that sent him over the edge.

He held her head still as his hot seed spilled down her throat and she swallowed it all. When he was finished he looked up at her and she smirked licking her lips. He moaned and pulled her to him hard and kissed her while pushing her onto the ground. She smiled up at him as he pulled away. "I don't even know yer fuckin name," he hissed as he rubbed his cock against her wet pussy.

"Eva," she moaned tossing her head back as the head of his cock started to push into her.

"Eva?" he asked halfheartedly, "Daryl."

"Daryl," she moaned out as he moved into her a little further. She was wet tight and hot and if Daryl didn't think he was going to lose it again. So he pulled out and thrust back into her a little further. She was moaning as he did this a few more times. "God damn it Daryl!" she hissed at him, "Fuck me!" and as she said that he moaned and thrust completely into her hard and fast. She threw her head back in a silent scream as he dug his fingers into the ground by her head. He continued to thrust into her again and again at the same pace as she met his hips with each thrust.

He then pulled out and turned her so she was on all fours as he rammed into her from behind with the same pace as before. She was moaning loudly and he knew he should tell her to be quiet but he enjoyed hearing her moan. He used his left arm to pick up her one leg and drape it over his arm as the other hand he used to wrap around her and rub her clit. She stopped leaning on her arms and just laid her head on the ground as her on hand held onto the hand Daryl was using on her clit while her other hand pinched and pulled her own nipple making her thrust back onto Daryl harder.

"Fuck Eva! I can't hold it any longer! I'm gonna cum," he said through gritted teeth. She moaned loudly and he felt her tighten around his cock and she reached her orgasm. His head fell back as he thrust into her quickly three more times before he pumped her full of his hot seed. Her pussy milked him dry before he collapsed on top of her.

Daryl rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky trying to catch his breath as Eva did the same, smiling ear to ear. She rolled onto her side after a minute and looked at Daryl who's eyes were closed with one of his arms draped over them. She kissed his cheek and his eyes flew open looking at her in shock. "Thanks?" she said afraid that she had somehow angered him.

"Yep," he said sighing. She sat up and rubbed her arms as the chill of the breeze swept over the sheen layer of sweat that had formed on her body. She looked around for her clothes. "Whatcha doin?" she heard Daryl ask.

"Getting ready to leave?" she said thinking that was what he wanted.

"Ya wanta leave already?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Thought you wanted me to," she said looking at him under the parts of hair that had fallen down.

"Didn't say that," he said grabbing her and pulling her to him awkwardly, "Ya got somwheres betta to be?"

"Well, no," she said smiling into his chest.

"Then come back with me to my group."

"What?" she said sitting up to look at him.

"If yer all alone, it'd be safer ta come with me. They're good people fer the most part."

"I'll think about it. I have some stuff in a car not too far from here. How about we meet tomorrow here and I'll tell you then?"

"Fine, ya better be here then," he said shutting his eyes. She laid back down thinking about how nice it would be for her to be with people again, and safe. Plus, she'd have Daryl for when she got… bored again. She smiled and knew that her mind was already made up. But she still wanted time to think about everything.

They lay together for a few more minutes before Daryl said that he had to go back. They said their good byes and left. She reached her car after a short while and crawled in so that she could eat something, have some water, and sleep. She smiled as she thought about her activities earlier that day as she drifted off to sleep.

That night Daryl and the group split up trying to kill the walkers that were invading Hershel's farm. Daryl realized there were way too for them to handle before anyone else and he tried to find a way for the group to get away. That was when he found Carol and she climbed on his bike. They drove off as Daryl looked back into the forest thinking about what happened to Eva. What would she think when he wasn't there yesterday? He cursed knowing that she would be hurt. He knew that she actually wanted to come with him and he was pissed that he let her walk away from him like that. He swore to himself that if he lived to tomorrow he would find a way to get to her.

The next day Eva stood at the water ready to go. She had been there for hours because now the sun was starting to set. She curled up by the rocks by the water as she tried not to cry. She was tired of being a lone, and she really wanted to see Daryl again. She waited longer until the sun set and she finally started to cry. She didn't want to be alone any more. She wanted to feel safe and she really thought that Daryl was going to come for her. That's when she heard s branch snap. She stood up with a smile on her face but it quickly faded when she saw that it wasn't Daryl. A walker lunged at her and she fell to the ground with a scream. She kicked and pushed but the walker wouldn't get off. At this rate she couldn't even let go long enough to get to a weapon. She cursed Daryl for saying that he would come back for her and she cursed herself for believing that he would. Right as she felt her arms giving out a silver streak went by her face and the body fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a black woman with two walkers on chains standing next to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Special Ending!

It had been almost a full year since Eva had seen Daryl, but after nine months, it was almost as if she was looking him straight in the face. She had met Michonne that night in the woods and the next day she had met Andrea. They had fought hard to survive and her skills had gotten better, but while she was pregnant, she felt useless. She loved Dixie to death though and she would do anything to keep her daughter alive. Andrea had helped more the Michonne had with the baby though. But Eva didn't take it personally.

But one day, the three women stumbled across a helicopter crash and were taken by a man that Andrea knew back to a town called Woodbury. She found out later that the man was Daryl's brother. She told him how the child she had was Daryl's and Merle jaw dropped. He talked to the governor and then to her, and they decided that she could stay with Merle. He wanted to help take care of his niece and she was happy just to have someone that was close to the father around. They bonded quickly and even thought Merle was an asshole, she also found that he could be sweet. He really did his best to watch out for her and the baby.

But it seemed to her that every time things were looking up, something bad happened. Terrorists broke into Woodbury one night and when the governor caught one, she couldn't believe that Daryl stood before. She ran up to Merle and Daryl looked at her and quickly put two and two together and spat at the ground. "She's yers," Merle said to Daryl and Daryl lost all color to his face. None of us paid attention to what was going on around us until the governor pushed Merle next to Daryl to be executed. She screamed and cried holding the baby tight to her as she begged the governor. But he pulled her up to him and ripped her baby from her and threw her to the men. Merle caught her before she could fall. Dixie screamed and cried as the governor held her. Guards held her back from her baby, but as they did that the crowd fell silent. Seeing him take the baby from her had stilled them. Merle took that chance to pull the hidden knife she had in her belt and slice the binding on Daryl's arms before throwing it at a guard, taking the gun and shooting the governor in the leg as Eva took the child back and they took off. They made it over the wall, but not before Eva got skimmed on her right side by a bullet as she handed Dixie to Daryl who was already on the other side of the fence. Merle shoved Eva over and then jumped over himself. They ran until they met up with Rick and the others who took them back to camp. The car ride was tight and uncomfortable, but Eva sat on Daryl's lap with her legs over Merle's legs as she held Dixie in her arms. "Dixie," Daryl whispered.

"Andrea helped me name her. It was that or Darleen," she said smiling at him. He smirked but was still to in shock to say anything. She smiled at her daughter. "She has your eyes and nose," Eva said looking at Daryl.

"N yer hair."

"Let's pray she grows ta look more like 'er momma," Merle smiled at his brother. Eva smiled at Merle then looked at Daryl again and her smile vanished. "Wha?" Daryl asked confused.

"I waited for you. I almost died," Eva said holding Dixie tighter to her. The little girl had started to fall asleep. "I tried ta come back fer ya!" Daryl said startling the baby, "The farm we were stayin at got run over by walkers. We didn't have a choice, n I couldn't just leave my people. I always wondered what happened to ya." Daryl said the last part quietly. "Really?" Eva asked turning to him.

"Yea," Daryl said looking at his daughter, "Shoulda stayed with ya that night n brought ya back with me in the mornin."

"They needed you," Eva said before she crashed her mouth onto Daryl's. Merle started putting his two sense in as Glen and Maggie watched him with hands ready to grab their guns. Merle apologized in the best way that Merle could, but it didn't seem to help. Rick finally asked Daryl what was going on, and Daryl told him the G rated version. By the time Daryl finished his side and Eva finished her side, they reached the prison and Eva climbed out first as Daryl took Dixie carefully from Eva as if he was going to break the baby. Eva watched with a smile on her face as Merle nudged her towards his baby brother. She reached on her toes and kissed Daryl's cheek. He smiled at her and took her by the hand and led her to where Hershel was. She was quickly fixed up and the baby was given some food as Daryl took Eva to where they would be sleeping. He wasn't found of the idea of being in a cell but he wasn't going to risk Eva and Dixie's safety by having them out in the open.

Eva watched as he made a temporary crib from a bed, pillows and clothes and laid their baby in it. Eva was so happy just to have him in her life again, that nothing else seemed to matter. She knew that she would always be safe with Daryl and Merle there to protect her and her little girl.


End file.
